Talk:Lelouch vi Britannia
Naming Why was this page moved back to "Lelouch Vi Britannia"? The name that all anime articles go by is "Lelouch Lamperouge". As does wikipedia, for that matter. — Rapta (talk| ) 19:48, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Because Lelouch Vi Britannia is his real name, hurfdurf sploodgeyaay! 19:55, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Then put it in the article's body section. The main article page should be named under the most commonly used name, not the "real" name. In this case, the "I want to use the real name" argument is outclassed by the 10000 anime magazines and web articles out there. — Rapta (talk| ) 19:59, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::And the fact that most, if not all, anime viewers refer to Lelouch under his assumed "Lamperouge" name. Which in fact, can even be considered his real name, since his mother's last name was "Lamperouge"; why that name was assumed by Lelouch. — Rapta (talk| ) 20:03, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::rawr don't argue with me rawr >_> (btw, you win the argument) sploodgeyaay! 12:25, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::So far, all articles have used birth-name (when available) rather than common name as the article title. I don't care which one, but it should remain consistent. If you expect to change this one, change them all. The Myotis 01:46, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, that's what I was aiming for. — Rapta (talk| ) 05:28, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Geass Should it be noted that during the early episodes of the first season, Lelouch's Geass only had the bird-shaped sigil without the red tint to his eyes? This is also true for the first opening. It changes (to have the red tint) when they switch to the second opening. Sword of Akasha 08:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) It wasn't particularly important and is only a visual cue. Anubis zero 16:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Lelouch's Death Did Lelouch not steal Charles's Code? Should he not be alive? What about C.C.'s last line during the finale? :Lelouch is dead! Everyone related to the show has says so. - Plau 18:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I'd like to see a source, personally. After some google searches, nothing to that effect is found. Edit: Narutofan says that it's official http://forums.narutofan.com/showthread.php?p=19545571 , but I could not find more than that. Edit2: The guy who posted it says he heard it from somewhere else, /a/ to be specific... I can't trust that post. : The director stated that Lelouch was dead in a Newtype article, I believe. However, you aren't going to find any "evidence". The creators thus far have no intention of proving or contradicting anything about it. Even the Lelouch lookalike in the new Code Geass work is not going to be Lelouch, or be a clone or some sort. Ultimately, there is no "canon" truth. Considering the ending as a whole, any animated work that shows him either definitively dead or alive is not going to change the opinions of the community as a whole. I, myself, wouldn't care, based on the fact that the ending itself makes little sense to me. I don't believe peace could work like that, unless the reason is that the entire human subconscious has been mind-slaved into not allowing genocidal acts. Code Geass is basically going to go down the same as End Of Evangelion. Some will say it's deep, some will say WTF, but we'll never understand it. Mr SP 11:39, December 25, 2009 (UTC) : He is alive in NoN! -My Signature is broken! : Okay, he is alive in a SPIN-OFF series. Keyword, SPIN-OFF which means NON-CANON. Evnyofdeath 04:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I believe that Lelouch is alive for the following reason: lelouch is alive for this reason: We all know that the only way to attain a Code, the power superior to Geass, is to kill someone with a Code. Now, we also know that Lelouche killed Charles. Charles had a Code. So therefore, the Code is passed on to Lelouche. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why Lelouche "died" if this is the case. Remember how when Lelouche used Geass on Charles, he "died"? Well, one must die before the Code is activated, as proved by the example above. So, Lelouche is﻿ alive.Zero432 21:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : The act of gaining the code doesn't seem to require the codebearers immediate death, in CCs flashback it seemed to show that the nun committed suicide and in the case of Charles taking the code of VV he was already critically injured and didn't immediately die, maybe the assumption could be made that losing the code 'restarts' their normalcy. The original series showed CC refer to someone driving the hay wagon as Lelouch, so I'm taking it as him having gained her code sometime before his public 'death'. 12:02, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Anybody see the pink paper crane in the wagon at R2 episode 25 is eerily similar to the one Lelouch gets from his sister in R1 episode 3?!? : This is not a place to debate whether Lelouch is alive or not. The talk page is used to improve the article. Until an official source states otherwise, Lelouch is dead. - Plau 09:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : I agree with the previous statement. Also, Lelouch didn't kill Charles, Charles "died" (or rather, dissintegrated) when his plan failed and the power of the collective human consiousness turned on him. Evnyofdeath 04:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The Miraculous Birthday Now I know that the second I mention this, people will instantly start the "see! i told you he was dead!" stuff. but...i actually am still not convinced that he is. After all, while shirley and rolo are in fact dead, we know for a fact the CC is not. I think what might be possible is that Lelouch and CC entered C's world (the afterlife part that charles was trying to unite the world with. After all, Lelouch promised to let her die with a smile on her face, and she never got that in the anime. I find it highly possible that the two (Lelouch and CC) wouldn't want to live forever. CC had wanted to die for years and really she was only happy with Lelouch at the end. Thinking that she was going to live forever without him seems unlikely. Plus, they both took part in destroying all other off shoots of Geass and as long as they exist, Geass can spread again. So, oddly enough, I'm a guy who supports that Lelouch survived the end but then chose to move on with CC. United States of Japan -...I know that back then, there were some deluded japenese who had a fascination with america...but really...REALLY?? Unless, of course, the idea behind having Lelouch tak this action is a way of showing his own delusion, naming the country he loves after a country known in our world as brutal amd vile opportunists, as well as the dumbest nationaloty in existence. : That you simply cannot spell shows your sheer ignorance on this subject. That the "United States Of Japan" is so widely seen with confusion from the Americans on the internet, not to mention those people who aren't American at all, and really should know better, demonstrates the poor level of political education in people. Or maybe you're just young. Sadly, I must admit that what comes next might be slightly off, due to my inexperience with the subject. : To elaborate, the world has a number of countries that are reffered to as "Federal States". These are states - essentially, countries in their own right - which fall under the governence of a being, whether it be monarch, president, or senate. The obvious example is the United States Of America, but also includes the United Mexican States (Mexico), Federative Republic of Brazil, and the Commonwealth Of Australia (also part of the greater British Commonwealth, but mostly independent), among others. This is in opposition to a singular State, which, though it may possess provinces, like the modern Japan, these provinces are organised by the state's government, and can be dissolved by that government if desired, as opposed to be set, whether by constitutional law or otherwise. This is why the USA is often referred to as just "America" by many countries - to Japan, the "United States" is not a name, but a governmental style, that is used by the government of America, which is the name. That the USA is only part of America is not the fault of those people, just imprecise naming. : To sum up, the United States of Japan merely means that Lelouch planned to divide Japan into a series of constitutional districts, which future rulers would not be able to modify without some massive country-wide voting or somesuch. It has nothing to do with America at all. MrSP 06:37, June 12, 2011 (UTC) : In the real world, there exists the United Mexican States. Just saying. - Zero Lelouch's Age As much as I hate to get involved in this, he's right. Lelouch's birthday, as far as anyone can tell, is December 5th. Source (Newtype, I guess?) No year is given, but to be 18 as of R2, in the year ATB 2018, Lelouch much have been born in ATB 1999. Thus, he turns one year old on Dec 5, 2000, 10 on Dec 5 2009, 18 on Dec 5, 2017. It's uncertain what date they're using to base it all off, but if Lelouch is born in ATB 1999, then he's 18 for 11/12ths of 2018. Suzaku is trickier, as he was born in August, so you could make a case either way - best way to work him out is to check what the cut off date for school years is in Japan. MrSP 11:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) The Japanese school year begins in April. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Academic_term#Japan Lelouch birth year is ATB 2000 not ATB 1999. From magazine scans PASH!アニメーションファイル 3 http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/195/p1010004sv.jpg/ http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/221/p1010004rcl.jpg/ Continue 2008 vol42 http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/502/000df4k9.jpg/ Fylus 14:07, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Allen Spacer In episode 2 of R1, Lelouch gives the alias "Allen Spacer" when Villetta asks him who he is. I think this is the only time he claims an outright false name, but I also believe this is a reference to the "Spacers" from Isaac Asimov's Robot series - particularly intelligent humans who became the rulers of Earth by being the first to move into outer space. Given the references within Code Geass, I think it's highly likely that this alias is an Asimov nod. Should that be included somewhere? CorbeauKarasu 13:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : I think it's a thin connection. It's possible, but it's not repeated. If there were two or more Asimov nods - or more than a single reference to English fiction at all - I'd agree, but there simply isn't. 13:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Relationships Shouldn't his relationships be edited because the only one shown with a description is kallen. Profile Picture I have been wondering that maybe we should change the profile picture since its getting a bit old. Why don't we vote on which picture we should use, since that would avoid arguments. If you wish to vote post the url, and then after 2 weeks we will calculate the votes and see the majority. Lelouch Di Britannia 10:07, December 12, 2011 (UTC) : A wikia is not about using "new" things. Age is irrelevant, so long as the picture is fitting of the article. The current image is a respectably neutral expression, showing all of Lelouch's face. MrSP 10:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Quote I thought the quote was "If a king is not willing to lead, how will his people follow?" The official Bandai translation is "If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" MrSP 05:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC)